Underneath the Stars
by Dark Angel Of Glory
Summary: Riona and Squall break-up. This is Quitis's big chance to tell Squall how she really feels.


UNDERNEATH THE STARS  
By: Dark Angel Of Glory  
(Authors Note: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 and all that. Also this story is  
from Quistis's POV)  
  
It was a night like any other night I have had. Alone. keeping my self  
warm from the cold and giving myself light from the darkness. Never had  
experienced love and I probably never will.  
I'm always good at making myself depressed. It's not like I had a  
glorious past to look back on. I use to always keep telling myself that things  
are gonna get better; they just got worse.  
When I think I finally have found love he has already fallen for  
someone else. When your born you are just one step closer to dieing and  
everyday as I take one more step I feel happy that one of these days all the  
pain will be over.  
I should be happy. Why in the world shouldn't I be? Have I caused  
some terrible sin for god to make my life so miserable? These are my  
questions of life. Everyday I just ask myself 'why?'  
Love. Why don't I have love? Am I the sort of person who cannot be  
loved? Everyday I sit here in my room with only one candle lit. And everyday  
I ask me self the same questions. Maybe good will come out of this. Maybe I  
will find love and maybe I won't be lonely. There is just one word that sticks  
out as I say this to myself and that is 'maybe'. Maybe it will happen and  
maybe it won't.   
I hear a noise........someone is knocking on my door. Who would be  
knocking on my door. Especially at this hour.  
"Come in!" I yell. I'm highly curious of who is going to open that door. Then  
I see him. My love that refuses to love me back.  
"Hey Quistis. Why is it so dark in here? I can barely see my hands." I quickly  
rush towards the light switch and flick it on.  
"Sorry....I guess I was just thinking and didn't really notice the lights were  
off" An odd expression was on his face. A hint of sadness in his eyes but  
mostly fury. His jaw was tightened and his mouth was slightly open as if he  
was trying to say something but couldn't.  
"Can you come take a walk with me. I need to......talk to you"  
"Sure Squall. Is everything alright?"  
"Not exactly"  
We walked in a path in the garden. It was a nice night. There was only  
a hint of coolness in the air and the stars where brightly shinning. If you  
looked at the sky you would feel as if you could reach the heavens.  
"Squall...whats the matter? Why do you wish to speak with me?"  
"I know I shouldn't be bugging you this late but something has happened.  
Riona and I have................broken up"  
Those words hit me hard. I knew I should feel bad but I was terribly  
happy. Although I don't want to comfort Squall about this matter I figured I  
should.  
"I'm.........sorry Squall this is a big shock. Do you mind if I ask why you have  
broken up?"  
"No I don't mind. It's just one of those things. We grew apart and she found  
out that what we had wasn't love."  
"I bet she'll regret that she broke up with you."  
"The Thing is I broke up with her"  
I stood there for a moment speechless. It was Squall who broke up  
with Riona because he no longer had feelings for her. This is my chance to  
tell him how I feel. But, I'm to scared of rejection that I don't know if I have  
the courage to tell him.  
"Squall........." I look down at my hands and see them shaking.  
"Yeah?" His eyes were fixed on me so I tried to stay as calm as I could.  
"..........I...have pretty strong feelings for you. It could very possibly be love"  
I turned away quickly because I didn't want to have to look into his  
eyes and hear what he thinks about what I just said. I was relieved I got it off  
my chest though. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he slowly and gently  
turned me around.  
"The reason I broke up with Riona is because of you. I do have feelings for  
you."  
I was shocked and happy. I wasn't quit sure what to do. This is just  
like in the movies. It's a fairytale come true. Then I realized we didn't have to  
say anything. We rejoiced in a passionate kiss. And as we kissed a shooting  
star flew by.  
  
THE END  
What did you think? Did it suck? Should I write another SquallxQuistis?  
Well thanks for taking the time to read it! 


End file.
